


I Need You Here With Me

by laxit21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x22 spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, I changed the ending to 7x22, Kinda, Post-season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: Felicity and Oliver move to Bloomfield. Memories are made. (Or S7 ends differently because a certain someone doesn’t show up)





	I Need You Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this note if you haven't seen 7x22:
> 
> This is an AU where the Monitor doesn’t show up to take Oliver. Instead, what he needed from Oliver was something different. Because, after everything, Oliver deserves to get to live his life and see his kids grow up.

“Ada!” Mia yelled from her highchair.

“You’re right. These would be better with blueberries.” Oliver answered his daughter as he added the blueberries to the pancake mix. “Maybe then we can trick Mommy into eating her fruits and veggies.”

“I object to that, hon.” Felicity said from her spot on the couch, not looking up from her book. It was a Sunday morning, which meant Oliver was going all out with brunch. “I get enough fruit.”

“Wine doesn’t count.” He pointed out.

“Ada! Ada!” Mia said again as she clapped her little hands back and forth. “Dada!”

“Wait,” Felicity said, dropping her book. “Did she just say ‘dada’?”

“Sounds like it.”

Felicity stood up and walked over to her daughter. “Mia, who’s that?” She pointed to Oliver.

“Dada!” The baby explained, making grabby hands at her father.

“You’re right. That is Dada.”

“Ha! She said ‘dada’ before ‘mama’.” Oliver chuckled. They’d been arguing, good-naturedly, about which word Mia would say first. He was glad, and a little smug, that he’d been right.

“It’s not fair. She’s a daddy’s girl.”

“Fair or not fair, I still win.” Oliver turned off the burner and picked his daughter up. She clapped her hand and then started patting his stubble. “Yeah, Dada’s face is fuzzy.”

“At least you don’t have that awful beard anymore.” Felicity remarked.

Mia sat in her highchair while her parents ate. Every time she got excited or wanted their attention, she’d exclaim ‘dada’.

 

Several weeks later, Felicity had taken a break from work and walked out into the living room. Oliver was sitting on the ground, playing with Mia. She kept picking random toys up off the floor and handing them to him. He took all of them and put them on the couch.

“Ooh, a stuffed panda. Thanks, Mia.” He told her as Mia handed him said stuffed animal. “Mommy used to have shoes that looked like these.”

“Mama.”

“That’s right, Mama.”

Felicity leaned against the doorway. Mia was standing next to Oliver, who had his back against the couch while he watched her. She’d mastered the art of standing a few weeks ago and they were both waiting patiently for her to start walking. They weren’t worried about it, but they definitely didn’t want to miss it. They also knew once she started walking, they might have trouble keeping up with her.

“Hard at work I see.” Felicity said, taking in the sight of her husband and daughter.

“Yes, we are.” He said playfully. “Mia wanted to be sure she showed me all of her toys. In case I forgot since yesterday.”

She sighed. “I can’t believe how big she’s gotten.”

“Me neither.”

“Mama!” Mia exclaimed again.

“Hi Mia. Are you and Dada having fun?” Felicity asked as she took a few more steps into the room.

“Wait.” Oliver said quietly. “Stay right there.”

She stopped, wondering what he was expecting to happen. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Mia looked at her mother and a determined look formed on her face. According to Oliver, Mia’s determined look was identical to Felicity’s except in miniature form. Slowly, so that he wouldn’t draw attention, Oliver unlocked his phone and started recording.

Mia took one step towards Felicity. She then stopped and took another step towards her. She took two more steps before falling down on her butt. She started fussing and held her arms out for someone to pick her up, which Felicity did.

“Were those-? Was that-? She just took her first steps.” Felicity said.

“She just took her first steps.” Oliver echoed. “And I got it all on video, because we both know your mom’s gonna insist.”

“Those were your first steps Mia. Before you know it, you’ll be running around here like crazy.” She whispered to her. “You did a good job.”

“I’m so proud of her.”

“Me too.”

Oliver and Felicity’s decision to leave Star City wasn’t an easy one to make. Neither was it easy for them to pretend they didn’t miss being the Green Arrow and Overwatch, but as they watched Mia grow, and William during his regular visits, they didn’t regret that choice for one single second.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for this.


End file.
